Super South Park
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: South Park gets super powers so Kenny,Kyle,and Stan with some friend's head to a place where they can learn to control there power's ,but they learn that there new home might be threatened.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I wrote this a while ago and was reading it to my little sister when I realized my grammar was atrocious! I mean people told me it was bad but I just now looked at it and really understood what they meant. So I'm editing it so it'll be worth reading

Kenny pov

Mutants that's what we're called.

They say were dangerous and harmful to others but were not.

Me and the guys found out only a month ago what mutants really are.

Instead of hearing it on the news we all saw it first hand.

It was Cartman's 14th birthday so of course everybody was there.

We were having a good time then all of the sudden Cartman disappeared, literally.

He was right in front of us then poof he was gone.

He reappeared 5 minutes later about fifty feet away.

We had seen it on the news we all new what had happened, Cartman was a mutant.

That's the day all the mutants were being discovered, on their birthdays.

I guess it was some weird growing into powers thing but that's the way it happened.

Stan was next, his mom didn't even invite anybody except us over for fear of him being a mutant too and everybody knowing.

It was a good thing she did.

1 hour into the party we all thought it would be normal but, then Stan and Kyle got into a fight. His hands turned to fists and he banged them on the coffee table smashing it to bits. After he'd realized what he'd done he ran to his room and we didn't see him for three days. Then it was Kyle we were all certain it would happen but, his mother wouldn't believe it and had a big party which she totally regretted afterward.

In the middle of the party Kyle got a headache. We told him to sit down but, before he could he put him hands on his head and clenched his eyes shut. Everything glass burst. After that his mom kicked him out saying she wouldn't house a mutant. Man Cartman's right, she is a bitch.

Anyway so now he's living with Stan. No comment there but, quite a few from fatass. Then it was me. My parents couldn't afford a party anyway so it was no big deal when I just had the guys over.

Well fatass was making fun of me for being poor and in a fit of rage I accidentally lit the couch on fire.

Anyway that's how we found out we were all mutants.

Now are only problem is hiding from the government.

The government has been taking mutants to test them.

It's horrible because they took Mr. Garrison. No one really cared but, it still scared all the mutants in town.

There are quiet a few mutants actually. The ones we know of are Wendy ,Tweek, Craig, Bebe, and surprisingly Butters.

Wendy can control the weather.

Craig can make things explode.

Bebe can heal people.

Tweek can run at super speed.

Butters can project force fields.

We've made up a secret base for all of us to hide in but, the non mutants are close to finding us and turning us in for money.

Even our classmates like Clyde and Token are trying to turn us in.

I hope they don't find us


	2. Chapter 2

Hey well sorry about my grammar never been my strong point but I'm a good writer my dad used to tell me why but I wont waste your time telling you what he said so I'll just go on with the chapter.

I don't own south park if I did that would rock ,but I don't

Kenny pov

"Guys we've got to go!" I shout at them.

The town found us and we've got to get out of here.

Stan and Kyle are ushering all of them out ,but its not fast enough the towns busting down the door.

"We know Kenny were going as fast as we can !"

Kyle shouts back at me still ushering the 20 people out the back into a box truck.

As the last of the people get in the truck the door bursts open and we see half the town standing there death looks on there faces.

Our own classmates are there too.

"Just come with us peacefully and no one gets hurt." Token yells at us.

We all three shake our heads and shout back

"No way well fight till the end!"

Stan's uncle Jimbo walks to the front of the crowd with a box full of guns.

"Uncle Jimbo why!"

Stan shouts at the man his uncle pulls out a shotgun.

"Sometimes a mans got to do what a mans got to do."

he replies then winks at us and pulls out three more guns then turns to the crowd

"Back away from the kids or I'll shoot!" the crowd gasps ,but do as told.

Jimbo tosses each of us guns then walks inside next to Stan.

He smiles "Do you really think I'd let you kids have all the fun with out me?"

"Come on lets get to the truck." Kyle cuts in.

We all nod then head to the truck.

Stan gets in the drivers seat and me and Kyle share the passenger seat.

Jimbo comes up to the window "You kids be careful and try to be safe ok I know that's hard when half the worlds after you but try ok?"

Stan nods then starts the truck.

He learned how to drive when he was ten from his dad so he knows what he's doing.

He steps on the gas and were off.

We know exactly where were going we've discussed it a few times but never thought we'd have to but now that we do we know.

We all know that were heading to the Xavier's institute .

Kyle pov

Kenny and I are sharing a seat in a box truck on the way to the Xavier institute because it's the only safe place left to go for us and the 20 town people in the back of the truck.

Stan's driving but he has been for 6 hours and he getting tiered I can tell.

"Stan let Kenny do it your going to fall asleep."

He nod's his head.

"Aright ill pull over here." he barely mumbles as he pulls over.

Kenny had been sleeping so I shake him to wake him up.

He stretches then yawns "What Kyle are we here?"

I shake my head "No Stan's to tiered to keep going you need to drive now."

He sits up "Alright" then slides over into the drivers seat where Stan slid over next to me. He starts the truck back up and were off again Stan is already asleep and I'm heading that way too.

Kenny pov

We just got here Stan got tiered about half way through so now I'm driving and we just stopped outside of the institute.

"Kyle Stan you guys wake up were here."

I shake them awake.

Kyle lifts his head and looks outside of the window.

Stan sits up

"Come on lets go get everybody else."

We both nod and hop out of the truck.

We go around back and open up the truck only five people remain were we had 20.

Stan gasps "What the hell guys where everybody else!"

The only people left are our classmates Wendy ,Bebe, Craig, Tweek, and Butters.

Wendy speaks up

"When the truck stopped they all jumped out claiming u guys had no clue where you were going ,but we stayed." Oh that makes sense." Kyle says sarcastically "

Well we're here come on."

They all get out and we head to the institute and our new lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas ! I'm soooo happy people like my story cause not many liked my other anyway you know how last time I said some shit about my dad well ill tell you what he said now because I want to . My dad always says "your good at writing because you have a wild imagination and somehow your able to transfer it on to paper which is something most people cant even come close to doing." it always makes me believe in my writing when ever I get a random flamer telling me I'm horrible because it reminds me that those things aren't true. that's why I've never taken down a story in my life if I don't like where its going I might stop writing but someone out there might like where it has and what right do I have to take that away from them just cause I don't like it. Anyway sorry for the really long a/n but anyway on with the chapter!

Kenny pov

As soon as we reach they gates they fly open and out of the institute comes 5 people . One is in a wheelchair one is blue the rest look normal. The one in the wheelchair speaks up "we have been expecting you I'm glad to see you've made it." I nod and we all walk in the doors. Inside its almost like a mansion. We follow him around as he introduces us to the people around him. "this is storm, kitty, hank, and Kurt. He points them off "and I am Charles Xavier." I stop "listen dude we kind of have a problem we need to learn how to control our powers before our town kills us." he nods "yes then you've come to the right place we have teachers here to help you all you will meet others here who also have your problems if you follow storm she will take you each to your dorms." we all follow storm she shows each of us our rooms. Mine is last I start to the door but am stopped by storm , I turn to her "child it has been told to us that there were others yes?" I nod "yeah but they ditched us." "and was there a large one?" I nod again "yeah cartman but why do you guys care about him?" she got a scared look on her face "then it is true he will defeat us." confusion fell over me. "what do you mean defeat us?" she looked up "it was foretold that an old foe would come back into power but with newer and stronger mutants it was shown that magneto would try to take over the world with a young fat boy as his right hand man and with the fat boy he would succeed." my mouth hangs open "are y- you serious?" she nods "unfortunately yes" and with that she leaves and I lay on my bed thinking. Catman taking over the world that would mean utter chaos, we have to stop him, we will stop him!

Next day

Kenny pov

Storm is speaking to the 8 of us from south park and we are about to meet some of the other mutants we will be learning with. "ok class there are only three others in your group that you will meet today then you will start training. She turns to the door "alright kids come on out." the door opens and out comes three kids our age. There are two girls and one boy. "alright you three introduce yourselves." one girl steps up she has blonde hair and is fairly slim she's wearing a black hoddie with blue stars on it. "my names Nicole but call me nickie my power is I can control electricity and my codenames electrode. She stepped back then the boy stepped up . He had black hair and had some muscle. He was wearing a blue tee shirt and black pants. "my names cayden but you can call me cay my power is shape shifter and my codenames is shifts ." he smiled then the last one stepped up she had dark red hair and she was kind of skinny too. She was wearing a pink tee and jeans. "hey my names amber my power is I can control fire and my codename is flame. Wow! Hold up did she say fire control that's the same as me. She stepped back . "ok now they already know about you 8 so I guess well split you up and will start training Tweek ,Kyle, and Stan you go with Cay. They went to a different area of the room. "Wendy, Bebe , Craig your with Nickie. That left me and Amber so I walked over to her. She smiled at me "come on lets spar for practice ok." I nodded and we began to spar . She stood straight and looked down when she looked up she had an orange tint to her hazel eyes. Then she stuck her hand out and a little ball of flame puffed up out of nowhere she threw it at me. I dodged but it came back around and hit me. She laughed and I got up "wow how'd you learn to do that?" she came closer. "stick around and ill show you." and with that I realized that Cartman didn't have a chance against us not a chance.

Sorry for the delay on the update I tried to write a longer chapter and it took me a while anyway review it makes me happy to write this story when I see reviews : ) oh and in the reviews could you guys tell me if you think I'm a good writer I had someone pm me and they said I had no write to be on ff but I want to know what you guys think. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm not going to write an a/n so I'm going on with the story

Kenny pov

After practice we left the danger room and I was burned a lot so I had to go to Bebe first but amber didn't have a scratch on her. I got finished with Bebe and went back to my room and lay down. Amber taught me how to do the fire thing. We had stopped for a little while and watched tweek talk to nickie they seemed to like each other it was cute. The next day we were going to get our codenames and I was looking forward to it.

Next day

Were back in the danger room and were about to start picking names. "ok Kyle you first what's your name?" he thought then answered "ill be memro." storm nodded "ok Stan." "thunk." he answered they went through everybody then it was my turn. "Kenny your turn. I Thought "ill be blaze." amber giggled "what its cool!" she giggled again "no Kenny umm your hairs on fire." I gasped then shook my head running around. "ahhhhh put it out put it out!. Amber grabbed me then looked me right in the face "Kenny it cant hurt you just concentrate on it not being there." I did as I was told "see now its gone are you ok ? I took a deep breath then nodded. Everybody had been laughing the whole time. Storm laughed too "ok ok stop laughing children we need to get serious now." we all groaned. Storm shook her head "come on it'll be." she was cut off Kurt walked in whispered something to her than left. "um children it seems we have another person joining us today come on in Danielle. A girl with black hair and red highlights walked in. She was wearing all black even gloves. "hello Danielle this is your new classmates you can exchange names later though right now we are practicing" the girl stood next to storm not moving then she spoke up "I don't have anything to practice." storm looked down at her "well hon what's your power?" "I can steal life force or as some call it energy." everybody except Amber ,Nickie ,and Cay acted confused those three on the other hand gasped. "what does that mean?" I asked amber answered "it means she could kill you with a simple touch." my jaw dropped .Storm spoke to her "well why don't you just hang around Amber ok?" the girl nodded then walked to amber. They immediately started whispering. I just stood and waited till we started sparring . Danielle thought it was funny when my hair caught on fire again and I forgot what amber told me and just ran around screaming.

After class we headed to the game room it's a room with couches and TV's and some video games.

I went to talk to Stan and the guys. They were laughing at a joke cay told. "hey guys has storm told any of you about something with cartman?" I wanted to know if I was the only one. Stan, Kyle, Craig, and Tweek all shook there heads but cay said yes. "how do you know cay?" he got serious "we have been told and old foe is coming back into power with his right hand man as a 14 year old named Eric Cartman and that with the boy he would finally defeat us." all the others were shocked but Kyle started laughing "are are you serious?" he managed to get out I shook my head "Sad as it may be no were not kidding Kyle were not kidding."

Sooooo you like? I hope you like I want to thank all my reviewers and I'm not a pussy flames our welcome IF there's a good reason and you tell me that reason in said flame but I hope not to see to many flames just nice reviews ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people guess what your lucky cause I am in a VERY good mood and I'm writing a new chapter so enjoy.

Kyle pov

I couldn't believe it. NO I wouldn't believe it, no way is Cartman going to take us down.

"Ok you guys have got to be kidding here think what your saying!" I shout Kenny shakes his head

"We are serious dude that's what storm told us I know it sounds unbelievable but it's true so that means we

have to practice more so we can win." Cay agrees

"And we will win we just have to tr-" he was cut off by a scream from the group of girls

"I-I didn't mean too!" Danielle shouts Wendy is on the ground her eyes wide open she was the one who screamed. We all race over. Bebe bends down next to Wendy then stare's dagger's at a scared Danielle who had taken off her gloves. "What happened?" I ask Bebe responds "She touched Wendy!"

Danielle shook her head "I-I didn't mean it I just, and then she, and IM SORRY!" she burst in to tears and a rain cloud appeared above her head.

Bebe had her hands over Wendy trying to heal her. "What the hell is that over Danielle?" I ask. Storm burst in with Kenny apparently he went and got her . "Oh dear." she snapped and the rain cloud was gone whilst walking to Wendy. Bebe stood up "I-I think I fixed it." she told Storm. "ok good um you kids head back to your dorms ill take Wendy to the infirmary and Danielle come with me ok .Danielle nodded and walked away with Storm. We all looked at each other and headed to our dorms.

Kenny pov

She told us to go to our dorms so we left with some simple "goodbye" and "see you tomorrow" s

Sitting in bed thinking about nothing is a real sleep inducing task I soon found out as I drifted off to sleep.

Cartman pov

"well well well looks like they can't control there power's you were right magneto this will be easier than I thought." in front of us is a simple cube but look inside and it's a different story. You tell it a place and you can see everything that's happening at said place. Right now it's at the Xavier institute and we saw everything that just went down. "I know child I told you not to underestimate me now we simply take there strongest most willed person and turn her in to one of us."

I know who he's talking about but I don't agree with it that is crossing the best friend line I cant take Kenny's new friend. "why cant we take a different one why her?" he shakes his head

"oh child you have much to learn, we must take her because it will break there spirits. She is there humor and happiness right now you take that away and their minds are vulnerable. Your powers our controlled with your mind. So if we take her?" I nod and know what he wants me to say

"We take there powers"

Amber pov

I told storm I'd take Danielle back to my room to calm her down so were walking down the hallway to it.

I pat her back "It's alright Danielle you didn't mean to" she sniffs

"I know but still what if I had killed her I'm a monster I don't deserve to live!" she starts to cry again

"Yes you do and don't think that either there is nothing wrong with you." we reach my dorm. We walk in and sit on the bed. I hug her.

"It's ok Danielle everything is fine your not a monster, you want to know something before I came her I set my little sister's hair on fire when I discovered my power and we called the fire department, I laugh, isn't that funny?" she laughs a little too.

"Yeah that is pretty funny, she wipes away her tears, thanks amber you're a good friend.

"That's what my BFFL said before I became a mutant and she dumped me as a friend but lets focus on something happier like puppies ok?"

I don't like to talk about Maddy because its sad to think about in time's like these I like to think positive to keep everybody's hopes' up. she nods "It's ok I think I'll go back to my dorm now"

She stands to leave but stops "Thanks Amber I owe you one." I smile

"That's what friends are for right?" she nods then leaves. I sigh and lay back on my bed. Maybe tomorrow will be better .I close my eyes and drift off to sleep

Stan pov

"GET UP NOW!" I sit up Kyle's in front of me in his PJ's his eyes wide. I rub my eye's

"wh-."

He yanks me up "We got to go to the danger room it's an emergency!"

I nod and we race down the halls to the danger room. Inside is just about everybody else but something's missing and I cant quite place my finger on it. Strom burst's in with Kenny along side her and man does he look pissed I'll bet this is over someone stealing his playboy or something.

"Student's a great blow has been dealt to us one of our fellow students has been taken by magneto and we must get her back."

"Oh my god who" Butters asks. Kenny grits his teeth

" The fatass took Amber." he seethes.

I'm pretty sure that at that moment everybody lost hope because she had been our hope and with out her it was gone.

Danielle spoke up

"NO! I wont believe it she's strong they wouldn't have been able to take her without a fight."

Kenny shook his head at her foolishness

"She DIDN'T go without a fight her room is in shambles and most of it is burnt to a crisp."

"Ok ok so we know how she was taken but the question is how do we get her back?"

Well I spent a long time on this chap put a lot of thought into it and it was all for you so I hope you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Glad you liked the last chapter I did too .OH! I would like to address anyone who doesn't like this story. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BITCHES! Ok now that that's out of the way let move on with the story.

Amber pov

I sit up and yawn. Man am I sleepy I had a horrible dream where some fat kid came and-. I Look around this isn't my room .Oh shit it wasn't a dream I'm tied to the bed. I struggle against the rope.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!". There is a pop then the fat kid is in front of me.

"So your awake well how are you today." he smiles a fake smile close to my face. I spit in his face

"get away from me you pig and let me out" he wipes his face calmly.

"I can't do that sorry you have to stay here." My facer is red with anger "Why not?" I seethe

He stands up straight. "Because you cant be apart of the upcoming fight that might jeopardize our plan." Then he walks away. Wait fight? No it couldn't be ,this is the fight they told us would happen!

Stan pov

"Come on Kyle you have to try harder!"

We found out how to find Amber, since Kyle is a mental mutant he can talk to people mentally which means he can talk to Amber to find out where she is.

"I'm trying its really hard when she's not in the room OK!" he yell's

He puts his head in his hands deep in concentration.

He stays that way for about 20 minutes then looks up his eyes hazed.

"I know where she is."

Amber pov

(Amber can you here me?)

(AH! what the hell was that? )

(Amber its Kyle where are you?)

(Kyle?)

(Yes now tell me where you are I can't talk long!)

I look around I don't know where I am I look out the window. Wait a minute it's the institute I'm still here then that means.

(Kyle I'm still here in the institute they infiltrated it you guys got to find them hurry!)

Man I hope they find them quick

Kyle pov

"I know where she is."

everybody cheers

"she's still here, they got in and we have to find them now." everybody stops cheering.

Kenny speaks up "What!" I stand up

"You heard me now move."

I grab Stan and we race out of the room

"Kyle where are we going.?" still running I answer

"The only place they would go for a fight….The Danger Room.

Sorry it was short it was just kind of a filler the big battle is coming up so remember Review and I'll update quicker. And the (talking) was to show they were talking in her mind kk bye


	7. Chapter 7

Love my story I care, hate my story I don't care, flame my story ill kick your ass. Keep it to yourselves people! Well here it is the big battle begins I'm only starting it so the whole things not in one chapter just to keep you coming back. Hope you like it and OMG I'm super sorry for not updating in like forever

Cartman pov

Not much longer they will have realized by now that we're in the danger room.

We took Amber out of the spare room next to it and she is now strapped to a chair in here as bait.

The door burst open and in comes Kyle with Stan on his heels.

They stop and glare at me, "God damn it fatass what are you doing in here!" Kyle yells at me.

"What does it look like Kyle, the fight they told you about and I shall win." I smile devilishly.

Stan walks up next to him "No you won't now give us Amber!"

I walk around in a circle slowly "oh Stan Stan Stan now why would I do that when I can do this." I lash out with a punch which knocks the wind out of him.

"Stan!" Kyle drops next to him. "Are you ok?", Stan sits up "Yeah now kick his ass I'll get the others ok" he got up and left.

Kyle stretches his arm out and flings me up against the wall.

I get up and poof away as he flings his arm again.

"Can't catch me Kyle I'm to quick for you." I poof again as his arm goes out.

"Come back here you little prick!" he yells.

All the while Amber watches helplessly .

Amber pov

Kyle and Stan came in and Cartman hit Stan then he left and now him and Kyle are fighting but I don't think Kyle's going to win.

All the while I'm slowly melting my bind's because they're some kind of metal not very strong though. Cartman hits Kyle and he falls.

I finish melting but I keep up the charade that I'm tied up.

Cartman stand's panting,

"Well Kyle you're a harder opponent then I thought, no matter I won ,shocker." he smiles.

I want to hit him so bad but I know I should stay still and wait for the right moment.

As Cartman turns to me the door burst open and people drop from the ceiling.

The guys walk in and see there friends and neighbors stanced and ready to kill them.

I look to the guys and see Stan's jaw drop as he look's at his old friend.

Stan walks up to him. "Token? Clyde? What happened to you guy's?"

The now robot like boys open there mouths slowly "Cartman showed us the way, we have to kill you."

As those words are said the battle begins.

Anybody's pov

Blows are thrown, words are yelled, and people are wounded .

That's all that's happening while I sit here waiting for my chance.

I see Danielle knocked right next to me bye a girl with brown hair.

I look closer and I gasp

"Madd- Maddie?

She turns and I know it's true my best friend ready to kill me.

"Yes Amber it is me and I'm sorry but I have to kill you now.

I know this is my friend but I have to save myself.

I stand and get in my power stance I look down and up my eye's that sick orange they turn with my power's in use and say this

"Sorry to burst your bubble Maddie but I'm not ready to let my friends have all the fun kicking your guy's ass."

With that I throw but one fireball dead center for her chest knowing this will kill my best friend.

Wow drama. Well not much to say but sorry for the wait and R&R please it makes me more motivated to write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fans! To the she wolf girl thank you and I might take your idea into contemplation but I might not be able to because I can't bear to let you guys down and I don't know if I'd be able to keep up with it. But on a happy note this is a new chapter!**

**Amber's pov **

The ball ripped through her easily ,but I felt a pang in my heart as I watched her fall, remembering all the good times we had.

**Flashback**

"Come on Amber we have to get there quick or will miss it!"

At 8 years old it's kind of hard to run fast with these short legs but I try my best chasing after Maddie.

"I'm coming!

I stop right in front of a clearing and Maddie points up into the sky.

Above us is the most magnificent, and only, meteor shower I have ever seen.

"Wow."

Maddie nods knowing that's all I can say, the scene before me is so breath taking I couldn't say more even if I wanted to.

We sat and watched it all night long.

**End Flashback **

A single tear trickle's down my cheek, and I look down in honor of my friend.

I can only mourn for a moment before I remember the war around me.

I quickly bend down and check Danielle for a pulse.

I let out a long awaited sigh when I feel one.

I roughly drag her over to the side ,so as to keep her out of harm's way.

I turn and look at the horror everywhere, and I see Stan knock someone across the room.

I also see Cartman standing off to the side laughing.

That sick piece of shit, he thinks people dying is funny.

I throw a fireball straight for him but he see's it coming and poof's away.

I seethe, I hate him so much there's no words to express my emotions.

A quick blur of yellow races in front of me to where I see Nickie bleeding on the floor.

Tweek kneels next to her.

I'm too far to hear what there saying but I see her smile then push Tweek away.

He rushes off to help the other's

"Amber Help!"

I turn and see Danielle knelt next to Stan ,who at the moment looks very pale.

I see a pool of blood underneath him ,and immediately race over.

"What happened? I ask.

Daniele shakes her head slow, Still a little bleary from being unconscious,

"I don't know but I can't help him Amber what do I do.

I know what's happening ,and I know how to fix it ,but it's too risky.

"There's, there's away to save him but it's to risky. Danielle look's up at me pleading without word's.

I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"Since you can take energy you can also… you can give energy too but unlike Bebe when she heals people, you would probably die."

I look up and she smiles

"You guys are my only family ,the only people that have cared about me, your like the sister I never had Amber and I'll miss you."

Before I could react she put her hands over a very limp Stan and begins giving her life force to him.

As she did this I saw something I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy.

I saw the light leave her eye's

**I don't know what to say, I'm sad just writing this so I couldn't imagine what you guys feel. I hope you guys like it and please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guy's for reviewing I love it when you do : ) well I hope this chap is better then the last because I hate letting you guys down I really do so I hope this is better.**

Kenny Pov (haven't seen that in a while have you)

Everybody's running around like mad and I can't find them.

Kyle hastily told me where amber was then ran off to find Cartman.

I can't seem to find her.

I turn and see her on the floor next to Stan and someone's on the floor next to her.

As I come closer I realize she's crying .

I bend down next to her. "Amber oh my god what's wrong are you hurt?

She shakes her head "Danielle she she's dead Kenny." and she collapses into my lap.

I turn there on the floor is Danielle with a smile on her face.

I silently pull down her eyelids.

Amber composes her self enough to point to a wounded Stan.

I slowly pull her off me and pick up Stan.

"I've got to get him to the hospital wing ok help me get the other's."

I grab another wounded fighter not caring enough to find out who it is, Amber picks up people too .

When we get to the hospital wing everything is in chaos.

Bebe if flying around trying to help the most wounded.

I quickly set down Stan and who I know recognize as Nickie.

I hurry over to Bebe who is currently healing Craig .

His arm bone is jutting out. I shiver knowing what that feels like.

"Bebe you got to help, Stan he's been shot in the chest" she turn's with a 'please help me' look on her face. I nod and she races over to Stan.

I take over with Craig. "Ok dude this is going to hurt but I got to do it ok?"

Craig nodded I slowly start pushing the bone back in.

I wince as Craig roars, but continue with it.

When it's back in I begin dressing the wound. "All better see?" Craig nods "Thanks dude."

I finish that and head to Bebe.

She is now wrapping Stan's chest.

She looks at me and smiles, I know Stan's ok."

I help her until everybody's sorted out then rush to find Amber, who disappeared while I was helping Bebe. As I hurry into the danger room I gasp.

Everybody is in a circle around Amber who is bawling and continuing to punch Cartman while her hands are on fire.

"You fat bastard she's dead cause of you!"

Cartman is obviously unconscious ,but she continues on hurting him.

She punches one last time and stand's.

No body dare's touch her or even speak.

The sweet, fun-loving, carefree girl was gone and rage and despair had taken it's place.

She pushed past me and left.

As soon as she did I slowly waked to where Danielle laid and picked her up bridal style.

As I left people came up behind me and we walked together, we all had a common goal.

Everybody dispersed to either there room's or to the hospital wing to find friend's.

I went out and spent the next 5 hours digging one of my friend's grave.

**Wow who didn't see that coming? Anybody who can guess what the next chap is about gets a virtual cookie.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guy's as most of you probably know I'm editing this story. It'll still have the same plot and everything it'll just be a lot neater and readable. Anyway since it's been forever! Since I updated I thought you all deserved a little something something.

Kenny pov

Right now I'm sitting on a couch in the game room with the some of the others.

Stan, Craig, Kyle and Wendy are all in the infirmary.

Stan woke up about an hour ago and Kyle and Wendy were there with him.

He broke down after Kyle belligerently told him about Danielle.

They had to strap him down to keep him from hurting himself.

I don't know how he'll ever get over it.

Back in the game room I suddenly here the doorbell sound.

I wait a few minutes then when I here it again I realize no one is going to get it so I get up and drag myself to the door.

I open it and there stands a little girl about 8 years old with black hair in pigtails.

I notice she's wearing worn out gloves.

"Hello, I need your help." , the girl says

"Why do you need me to help you, and where's your parents?, I spit out

"There is no time for questions friend, just grab your team and meet me at the gate." she replied and turned away skipping down the path.

I stand rooted to the spot extremely confused but do as told.

I head back to the game room.

"Everyone get your costumes on and meet at the front gate." I said

No one moved just stared at me, their eyes asking me if I hadn't witnessed what they had mere hours ago.

"Now!" I belted out .

That got their attention.

Everyone in the game room got up and headed to their rooms to get their uniforms.

I left the room and stepped into the infirmary to see Kyle and Wendy sitting in chairs beside Stan's bed. They were talking to him smiling every now and then remembering the good days.

"Hey guys we need to suit up and head out we have a mission." I tell them.

Though its directed at Kyle and Wendy ,Stan sits up wincing.

Kyle pushes him back down, "No way dude just us you need to rest up Kay? Then he and Wendy stand saying quick goodbyes. Kyle and I are already out the door, I turn and see Wendy give Stan a quick kiss on the forehead and then she catches up with us.

When everyone was suited up and at the gate I turn to the little girl.

"What are we supposed to do?" I ask her

She just smiles, "We are going to steal magnetos most prized possession , for that is how he kidnapped Amber and that is how the battle ended in failure and the death of a friend."

I stared at her, "Wait what?, we won the battle Cartman was defeated.", I blurted out everyone now staring at us.

She nodded" Yes you did defeat The fat one but he was a simple diversion, Magneto knew he would fail and sent him to his death. He always had much bigger plans in mind ones that involved enslaving humans to work for mutants, But he could not do this without his master piece to the puzzle.

I couldn't believe it he had set Cartman up , Prof. X was right he is evil , but there was still one thing I didn't understand.

Kyle asked it for me though

"But why would he use fatass there are plenty other people stupid enough o fall for his trick,", he blurted out

Again the girl nodded, "Yes there are but it had to be him for without him he would not have his prized possession.

This time Wendy spoke up. "What could that tub of lard possibly have that magneto would need."

The girl shook her head as if to say 'isn't it obvious' "It was not what the fat one had instead what the fat one made to save you the time of asking his most important possession is a child to be more exact a very powerful child that would grow to use its powers for terrible things raised by magneto we have to steal that child to insure that the future is safe.

Kyle gasped, "Oh my god Cartman had a kid, who would be stupid enough to have sex with fatass?'

Suddenly the girl flickered kind of like a TV screen.

"Oh no" she said, "Look I haven't much time left here in this time ,get the child and raise it Kenny raise her to be good if not she'll end up just like her mother just like Danielle.

Then the girl disappeared all together .

Everyone was looking at me like I could some how explain what just happened.

"I don't know guys I really don't , but what I do know is that if that's Danielle baby then we owe it to her as her friends to save her daughter ."

I squared my shoulders and stood tall.

"Let's head out guys we have a child to save."

So didn't see that coming did you a real plot twister. So Who is this mystery girl and how did she know Kenny and the rest of them? Tune in to the next chapter to find out!

Oh and please R&R!


End file.
